<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fourth Reel: Beyond Your Wildest Dreams by The_Cecilia_Egg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774614">The Fourth Reel: Beyond Your Wildest Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg'>The_Cecilia_Egg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ARGT AU, Alice is Amazing, Alice is Big Brain, Body Horror, Character Death, Dark Magic, Drawings on the walls, Experimentation, Hemomancy, Kidnapping, Milla's pretty terrible, My Egg Art, Ritualistic magic mentioned/referenced, Semi-Accurate Mechanical Advice, Serious Injuries, Sorry Bendy, The Trio all together, back stabbing, misuse of magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bendy and Alice wake up to play Diamond's latest game and rescue their friend from the twisted toons clutches. Little do they realize their are more horrors in store for them in the bowels of the resort.</p>
<p>Beware who watches you below...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remnants of Milla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146">Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe">Mercowe</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom">ThisAnimatedPhantom</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it's been so long. My computer's still not fixed but I found some of my back up files on my flashdrive. Thanks stars for that. As a head up, it's only getting darker from here. You have been warned. Anyways, I hope you enjoy as always.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bendy sluggishly pried his eyes open. Every inch of his form hurt and ached deeply. He just wanted to go back to sleep… Had he been sleeping? A cool wetness dribbled onto his cheeks as he pushed off the splintered floor. Broken wood and twisted metal under him. He stared curiously at the mess.</p>
<p>“What happened?” He groaned, pressing a claw to his pounding head. His voice sounded too loud, echoing off the desolate forgotten halls. Pulling back, Bendy faintly glanced to his glove, eyes slowly going wide. Faint traces of red staining his glove. He quickly bolted upright, pressing harder. Hissing as pressure made the injury sting. </p>
<p>Shockingly he pulled his claw back, and only a little more blood stained it. An old injury, already closing. He was fine…more or less.</p>
<p>He sighed, looking around him. Up was a vacant elevator shaft. Ink dripping and splattering on the floor as if the old resort itself was weeping. To the side there were pieces of the elevator, broken beyond repair. A small gasp in realization left the teen. Memory surging back full force.</p>
<p>They <em> fell! </em></p>
<p>No. It was more accurate to say Diamond dropped them. He broke his word to steal Felix away… <em> Felix! </em> Stars above that maniac had him! Bendy’s panic only grew when another horrid thought wormed its way to the forefront of his mind. Where was Alice? He began desperately looking around him for a small groan to capture his attention.</p>
<p>A heap of scrap pushed up and to the side, angel moaning underneath it. A mix of sweat, dried blood, and ink matting her lovely onyx locks. She shuddered and with one last push pried herself free. Her dark eyes traveled up to her companion. Before Bendy could utter her name, she latched on.</p>
<p>“You’re okay.” She whispered, squeezing him so tight, he thought his spine might crack. She held him close, exhaling gently. “You’re okay.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He managed to strangle out, as she released her deathly embrace. “Are you-?”</p>
<p>“Fine...fine as I can be.” Her shoulders fell, as she looked up. He studied her grimy face. She looked bruised and banged up but nothing life threatening. “We were so close.” She murmured wistfully. “I...I can’t believe he did that.” Bendy wanted to say he did and call it a day but that wouldn’t make her feel any better. It wouldn’t do much of anything, actually.</p>
<p>“Who knows what’s going through the chipped china’s head?” He growled, balling his fists up. If he got his claws on that thieving liar, he’d be sorry.</p>
<p>“He took Felix.” Alice stated flatly, still looking up. “We know that.” Bendy turned to her. She hadn’t seen him get taken...had she? “He’s not here.” She looked to the floor, painted in abstract splatters of red and black.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna save him.” Bendy replied confidently, shaking his head and getting his bearings. “We couldn’t have been down long, and it isn’t like Diamond could get that far.”</p>
<p>“Right…” Alice shook her head vigorously, inhaling deeply. “Right!” Her eyes glittered with determination. The angel stepped out of the wreckage, smoothing out her dress. “He’d do the same for us.”</p>
<p>“He would.” Bendy agreed, crawling out of the former elevator, joining his counterpart. He held up a hand with a weak smile. “Ready to go?” She frowned slightly but took it.</p>
<p>“Ready to leave.” She replied with a deep exhausted groan as they began to make their way down the hall. “Once we find Felix, no more exploring. We’ll find the piece some other way. It’s time to go. The deeper we go…” The angel trailed off.</p>
<p>“The deeper we go..?” Bendy looked up to her, her eyes far ahead. “What?” Alice’s mouth settled into a thin line. “Al, c’mon. You can speak your mind, you know that.” She looked down, then closed her eyes in thought.</p>
<p>“I just have this bad feeling I’m getting.” She said at last, as if confessing some horrible secret. Since they fell the first time, the angel had been getting bad reading from this place. “The deeper we go, the stronger it gets.” Alice whispered softly, as if the walls were going to jump out and grab them. “We shouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p>“Obviously.” He snorted, rolling his eyes. Trying to lighten the mood. “Everything's trying to kill us.” Bendy threw up his arms in exasperation to prove his point. “Sure, we’ve met a few friendly creatures...but they don’t seem to stick around.” A certain quiet cowardly cat and misshapen creature popped into his head.</p>
<p>“Not like that. I mean,” She pulled at her tangled curls, gnawing nervously on her lip, “<em> we </em> shouldn’t be here.” The latter arched a brow at her. “Specifically us… I don’t know why...but I have this horrible feeling the deeper we go, we might not make it out. Not alive, at least.” She looked away momentarily. “This...this <em> hatred </em> that’s so deeply ingrained here.” She ran a hand against the inky decaying walls. “I think it’s for us...and it’s so, so <em> strong</em>.”</p>
<p>“Why us?” Bendy paused, looking up at her. They hadn’t really done anything wrong...had they? “What did we do?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know… I’m just rambling.” Alice removed her hand as they rounded a corner, a metal door at the far end. “Disturbing the peace?”</p>
<p>“Ain’t a thing ‘peaceful’ about this starfallen place.” Bendy hissed as they came to the door. The metal door rested snugly against the wall, valve missing to open it. He snorted, grabbing the edge of the door. Metal crumpling in his grasp as he peeled it back, then tore it entirely off its hinges. Alice gave a small applause and he set the door aside.</p>
<p>“After you, <em> milady </em>.” Bendy bowed elegantly as Alice giggled softly stepping over the steep threshold.</p>
<p>“Many thanks, good <em> sir </em>.” He snorted, trailing after her. The door led to a small private library. The books inside appeared well read. Bendy pulled one off the lower shelf, raising a brow at the text. Flipping it open revealed a text he couldn’t make heads or tails of. It looked like runes...but smaller and different.</p>
<p>He pushed it back into place, snatching up another. This one he could read but the subject matter was...<em> concerning </em> to say the least. Intricately drawn limbs, from bone structure to muscles and skin. If it had stopped there, he would have assumed it was for doctors or something. Medical at the very least.</p>
<p>This book told how to <em> make </em> limbs using <em> magic</em>. </p>
<p>Its table of contents only made his stomach twist. Bendy snapped the book shut and shoved it back on the shelf. This private selection was starting to remind him of the last library they were in down here.</p>
<p>“You don’t think that ‘Ink Witch’ is around here...do you?” Bendy murmured, turning to Alice. The angel was pursuing the other side of the collection. Her fingers paused over a white and golden book. She pulled it out flipping it open, eyes scanning the page.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.” Alice murmured reading the book, flipping a few pages over. Her expression hardening. “We both heard what the Abyss did to her.” Bendy shuttered, remembering the woman’s cries as they escaped. Yeah...they did. “What book were you reading?” She suddenly piped up.</p>
<p>“Something about making artificial limbs…” He rubbed his neck, stepping into the center of the rounded shelves. A small table with papers and a cassette player laid on top. “It was…gross. You?”</p>
<p>“Hemomancy.” Alice scowled, slamming the book shut. “<em> Disgusting. </em>”</p>
<p>“Hemo- what?” She stared at him for a moment, violently shoving the worn decorated tome in a new spot.</p>
<p>“Blood magic.” She translated flatly. “For some reason that one had ‘healing’ techniques in it…”</p>
<p>“Oh.” His stomach twisted. This place just kept getting better and better. “But?”</p>
<p>“But they require sacrifices and rites to work properly.” Alice’s nose wrinkled up. “To call something like that healing is just...repulsive.” Bendy peeked at the notes on the table, picking one up. Diagrams, runes...it was research? Who would be down here researching these things?</p>
<p>“‘I believe I’ve begun to find promise in a new subject.’” Bendy read aloud from the paper. “‘The woman believes herself to be one of the heartless, which works in my favor. Those spineless fools won’t oppose me. The only difficulty would be getting her away from her companion. They seem...attached. I’ll find a way. Perhaps I should let my pet take care of it?’’” Bendy gagged at the paper, throwing it to the floor. </p>
<p>“What is wrong with this place!? I keep saying it, and then we find something <em> worse!” </em> He spit, glaring at the notes. “How does it keep getting <em> worse!? </em>” He began flipping through the papers and they didn’t get any better. Bendy shoved them off the table all together. Alice glanced over to the tape recorder, her expression hard from their grim findings. She hesitantly clicked the play button on the player.</p>
<p><em> ‘My latest test went surprisingly well. My form is more stable than ever. I dare say my arm almost feels like it did before.’ </em> A refined woman’s voice preened proudly. Bendy didn’t recognize her voice at all. He glanced over to Alice, who shrugged. <em> ‘However,’ </em> Her voice took on venomous hiss, <em> ‘a certain </em> someone <em> let them escape! You idiot! Why in the name of all that’s magical would you do that you imbecil!?’ </em> She screeched at an unheard addressee.</p>
<p>Mumbling could be heard but not enough for the recorder to pick up. <em> ‘Oh… You ‘knew’ them?’ </em> She laughed coldly as a wood creaked, likely a chair. <em> ‘Sweetie, they are not those </em> people <em> anymore. We’ve been over this, time and time again. Best to put silly sentiment aside if you want to survive…’ </em> An eerie pause. <em> ‘You </em> do <em> want to go home, don’t you? Find a way to save dear little sis?’ </em> Another murmur. <em> ‘I thought so. Next time, do </em> exactly <em> what I say and everything will be alright.’ </em> She advised. ‘ <em> Now then...This has been another healing session, this time the most successful. Continue with this treatment. Milla, signing off.’ </em></p>
<p>The tap clicked off. Milla? Was the woman downstairs actually this ‘Milla’? She mentioned losing memories, losing her <em> name. </em> If these notes were anything to go by- The demon shuddered as a chill slithered down his spine.</p>
<p>“She was trying to fix her body.” Alice whispered, picking up a scattered note. “The ink must have done something to her…” Her eyes widened. “What if it’s doing something to us! Should we be worried!?” Her voice squeaked.</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“Don’t say it like it’s a question!” She nearly shrieked. Bendy just stared at her.</p>
<p>“I mean...I melt into ink...you know...from the illness.” She sobered at his careful words. “Then I’m fine. I don’t think this is like that...or that we’ll end up like her.”</p>
<p>“So...we are or are not in trouble?” The angel asked slowly.</p>
<p>“In trouble? Yeah, definitely. From the ink? No. Stuff practically rolls off us. Barely even staining our clothes.” Bendy yanks his shirt out, nearly pristine despite practically swimming through the black swill. “See? Hardly a trace.” Her shoulders relaxed slightly.</p>
<p>“Yeah...I guess you're right.” She let out a held breath. “I think we should get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Lead the way.” He held out a hand as she stepped out the center. The two found doors sealed shut under a grand ‘private’ sign. Five light bulbs proudly lined up above the sign. Alice walked forward and tugged on the doors, them shaking in place refusing to open. The lights flickered as she pulled but stopped.</p>
<p>Bendy held up a hand, the angel stepping aside in a ‘go ahead’ motion. He gave a soft tug, doors refusing to open. Some kind of locking system holding it shut. They didn’t have time for this load of moonrocks. He scowled, digging his claws into the wood. Pulling slowly up, then sharply back splintering one of the doors off its hinges and locking mechanisms. Five metal rods in between the hinges barring entry no longer.</p>
<p>The wooden doors birthed open to a dark cavern. Bendy inched in the oppressive room, an infinite abyss under them and sad excuse for a path around the edges. Alice slid behind him, eying a crate near the doors. She gently nudged it off the wooden path and waited. They both did for some time. No crash or splash from below, just the flowing ink and creaking chain of empty hanging cages.</p>
<p>“That’s...a long way down.” Alice murmured, moving away from the edge. Her voice echoed all across the cavern, almost painfully loud in contrast to the unnerving silence.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Bendy whispered with a swallow, following her motion. The two hugged close to the rocky wall, stepping lightly on the wood under them. Little more than a glorified shelf in the demon's opinion. The pair let out an audible sigh of relief once reaching solid ground.</p>
<p>His gaze slid over to the poorly crafted gondola system, leading to the other side of the chasm. No way they could jump it, and definitely not worth the risk. He stepped up to the poor contraption inspecting it carefully. It looked like some maniac just ripped the wiring up. Bendy rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>Well now, wonder <em> who </em> that could’ve been.</p>
<p>He quickly pried open the power supply and switched it off. Working on hot wires was just asking for a death sentence. A set of eyes settled on his back as he began twisting the appropriate wires together. His face scrunched up as he twisted the frayed ends back together.</p>
<p>“Can I help?” Alice cut in, making her way over now her nerves had settled a bit.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Bendy moved onto the next set of wires. Whoever color coded these wires was a <em> lifesaver </em>. He’d be done in no time! “I should have some electrical tape in my bag...can you get it?”</p>
<p>“I’m on it.” The angel adjusted his bag so he could work and she could rummage. “Umm…”</p>
<p>“It’s black, kinda waxy, and super sticky.” He supplied, a small chuckle catching in his throat. He felt her rummage a little more before dropping his bag.</p>
<p>“Found it!” She proudly announced, several echoes doing the same making him snicker mutedly.</p>
<p>“Awesome, now tear me…no, cut me off about nine pieces the length of your hand.” Alice picked his bag back up and dropped it when finding what he assumed was his knife. Well… technically it had been that crazy sheriff’s knife, but he lost rights to it when stabbing him.</p>
<p>Alice sliced off a piece, handing it to him just as he finished the last set of wires.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” She probed curiously, cutting another piece.</p>
<p>“Insulating the wires.” He supplied wrapping the next carefully. “I’m willing to bet our <em> dear </em> friend ripped up the wires. Since I twisted them back together, they need insulation even if it’s a temporary fix. Insulation keeps the hot wires from touching each other or catching.” He sighed, moving on to the next one. “It’s not a long term solution by any means, but we don’t plan on hanging around.”</p>
<p>“It works for our purposes.” She stated flatly, handing another strip over.</p>
<p>“Pretty much.” He made a face, working his nimble fingers around the next one. “A part of me feels horrible for this shoddy work but we’re in a hurry so I’ll let it slide this time.” He joked dryly to himself. Alice handed over the last strip, Bendy quickly tucking it over the exposed wrapping.</p>
<p>Once finished, he gently pushed them back in the exposed panel. He tried to close it the best he could but the machine was just too poorly crafted. It wouldn’t go back on properly. Sighing, Bendy went back to the power supply. Flip of a switch and the lift sputtered to life. It's humming filling the eerie cavern.</p>
<p>Alice clapped her hands in praise, joining in on the humming. Bendy took a deep bow, then pulled down the lever. The lift crawled back towards them, steadily teetering back and forth.</p>
<p>“Hmm…” The young woman stopped clapping, watching the slow machine work in thought. The wooden lift nestled on their side of the gorge. Bendy helped her in, then she pulled him over the railing. No sooner had his feet connected to the bottom, they began the journey to the other side.</p>
<p>Alice glanced above them, a small frown worming onto her features. She was thinking very loudly and Bendy wasn’t liking being left out.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“How did Diamond break the wiring if the lift was over there?” She pointed to the other side as it inched closer. “If he didn’t want us following him, why not cut the wire?” Bendy went to argue, but she made an excellent point. Why not cut the wire? In fact, the closer they got, the more the door on the other side looked to be hanging open.</p>
<p>“I don-” The entire lift lurched to a stop, dead middle of the chasm. Practically on instinct the pair latched on to the other. Quaking as they both stared below. “Why did you say that?” Bendy whispered as the gondola shuddered.</p>
<p>“Because I thought of it?” She replied weakly. The cords jerked, both of them yelping, and the lift continued its journey. “Oh Upper above.” She panted releasing him as the ground drew closer.</p>
<p>“Please, please, <em> please </em> don’t jinx us.” He groaned as the ride came to a resolute stop. Alice grabbed the railing, pulling herself out, then him.</p>
<p>“Sorry...it’s just...if Diamond wanted us dead so <em> badly </em>, why not kill us himself?” She paused. “He sounded eager to give it a shot himself a few times…”</p>
<p>“He dropped us in an elevator...from the top story.” Bendy deadpanned. “I’d say that’s a pretty good try.”</p>
<p>“But we didn’t die!” She threw up her arms in the air. “Stars! We’re barely <em> hurt! </em>You can’t tell me he didn’t notice that! Doesn’t that make you wonder?”</p>
<p>“About?” An uneasy feeling crept up his throat. Diamond had been there, up close and personal...but Alice didn’t know that apparently.</p>
<p>Bendy ran a hand through his fur, going towards the door. He honestly <em> didn’t </em> know why Diamond let them live. He kicked Bendy’s lights out...but didn’t kill him? He just stole Felix away. His golden opportunity would have been then! Alice had been unconscious, and himself too dazed to fight. It wasn’t like either of them could fight back against the cup man after the fall.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ was a fair question. Bendy didn’t like thinking on it.</p>
<p>“I dunno.” He admitted, a claw settling against the rough wooden door. “I guess when we find the schmuck you can ask him.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Alice hummed, dissatisfied. Bendy shoved the door open and the two made their way down a narrow dilapidated hallway. Ink splattered across the hall, but completely dry. About a third in, Bendy noticed a handprint pressed against the wall. The angle was odd, but it was well defined. He nudged the angel, who peered down at it.</p>
<p>“I wonder who left it…” He mused as Alice’s finger brushed against it. No sooner had her fingers grazed the imprint, the room swirled in colors, shaking horribly. Alice shrieked, ripping her hand away from the print, now red instead of black. The corridor seemed to twist and shake around them.</p>
<p>A figure leaned against the hall, a few paces ahead of them. Blood dripping down his side, and breath wheezing as he lurched forward. Determination somehow holding strong in his posture.</p>
<p><em> ‘Just a little bit further.’ </em> The cat’s voice strained, using the wall as support. <em> ‘Alm-” </em></p>
<p>The light cut out. Hall back to normal. No talking Felix. No Felix at all, actually.</p>
<p>Alice shook behind Bendy. The latter looked all around for the feline, who had simply vanished. What was that? Was that even real?</p>
<p>“Felix!” He called, but only creaking corridors replied. “What was that…” The teen murmured, flicking his tail distressed.</p>
<p>“An imprint? Illusion?” Alice uncurled, standing up straight again. “I don’t know...Let’s...let’s get going. Our Felix is still counting on us.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Bendy shook his head grimly, charging forward. This palace was messing with them. Toying with them. Was it the part, or something else? He sighed, reaching the end of the corridor, looking up to several flights of poorly crafted stairs leading upwards. A familiar crackle sounded over head, angel and demon looking upwards.</p>
<p>“<b>I </b> <b> <em>see</em> </b> <b> you there, </b> <b> <em>my</em> </b> <b> little questers.</b>” Diamond commented playfully. Bendy sneered in disgust, snapping his head down and marching up the stairs. Speak of the devil...dish? Speak of the dish. Alice glared at the unseen toon, ascending behind her friend with balled fists and a brisk pace. The two heading up the stairs snappily to find the mad toon and save their friend.</p>
<p>“So glad we can be such a <em> grand </em>source of entertainment for you.” Bendy spit bitterly, moving on to the next flight. They didn’t have time for Diamond’s ‘games’ or banter. Now he was just pissing the teen off. That flash...or whatever it was, was putting him in a bad mood.</p>
<p>That was a lie. The whole starfallen place was.</p>
<p>“<b>You're both definitely worth watchin’.</b>” Diamond snickered over the intercom. “<b>Best show I’ve seen in </b> <b> <em>years.</em> </b> <b> I can’t wait until the grand finale. I am kinda curious though-</b>”</p>
<p>“Cuss off.” Bendy interrupted pressing on. He didn’t feel like talking to this sadistic schmuck <em> ever </em> again. All he wanted was to find the cat, the piece, and then get out of this crummy excuse for a resort. Alice stomped after him, sharing the sentiment without vocalizing it. She was too polite to curse the monster above out.</p>
<p><em> “</em><b><em>What</em> </b> <b> is it that keeps ya goin’? Why not just give up? You were always good at leavin’ people behind to die...Why not just do it again?</b>” Diamond pressed, as though he hadn’t heard the insult. Bendy frowned. Diamond always talked like he knew him...but that was impossible. Bendy never left anyone behind ‘to die’.</p>
<p>When Boris had been hungry, they went to scavenge <em> together. </em> At the cliffs, they kept fighting until Mugs was safe from ‘Cala’. Stars! Before that, he carried Cup to the emergency room so he wouldn’t die in the alley. Bendy didn’t leave his friends behind in bad situations. He stayed and helped them! Heck, Cup hadn’t even <em> been </em>his friend when he carried him off!</p>
<p>“<b>Is it the </b> <b> <em>thrill</em> </b> <b> of the hunt?</b>” The mad toon’s tone brimming with excitement. He wanted an answer and would keep pressing until he got one. That, or a reaction. Angel and demon rolled their eyes in annoyance. Bendy just really wanted him to shut up and leave them alone.</p>
<p>“Do you ever stop talking?” Alice huffed angrily. “If not, perhaps you could give it a chance now. There's a first for everything.”</p>
<p>“<b>Mmm...I don’t think so, </b> <b> <em>angel.</em> </b> <b> I’ve been quiet </b> <b> <em>long</em> </b> <b> enough.</b> ” He hissed faintly, then that odd curiosity beld through again. “ <b>Oh! The </b> <b> <em>thirst</em> </b> <b> for your freedom? Am I close?</b> ” The mad toon continued to question eagerly like a child “ <b>Or perhaps,</b> ” He fell silent for a moment and the pair could hear the smile on his broken feature when he spoke again. “ <b>you’re just lookin’ for a little scared kitty cat?</b>” </p>
<p>Diamond’s laugh echoed around the staircase just as the pair reached the top. Bendy clenched his jaw, really wanting to punch something. No way this <em> schmuck </em> was <em> ever </em> his friend. Appearances be damned. “<b>Better hurry, </b> <b> <em>questers</em></b><b>. Felix is havin’ a lil’ trouble stayin’ in one piece.</b>” He advised sweetly, the intercom switching off with the cackles dying down.</p>
<p>“Don’t you <em> dare!” </em> Bendy seethed just as the audio cut out. Reaction given. “Scumbag!” He shrieked, shaking a small fist at the ceiling, tail violently cutting through the air. Oh, when he got his hands on him… Alice set a hand on his shoulder, expression hard to read.</p>
<p>“He wants to get a rise out of us.” She advised, squeezing his shoulder gently. The angel stepped ahead, crossing her arms. “We’re not going to let him get the better of us again. Not this time.” Bendy tried to push his anger away, put it to good use. Focus on plumbing the lunatic senseless when they caught up to him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, he’s gonna get so much <em> more </em> than what he bargained for!” Bendy swore, skulking after her. “He’s gonna be sorry for double crossing us.”</p>
<p>“Angel’s don’t like liars.” Alice said coldly from ahead of him. “Diamond might just see how we deal with them.” Bendy felt his expression slacked up. Was she actually threatening the mook? He’d never actually heard her mad before… He kinda liked this side of her. Grinning mischievously, he ran up next to her.</p>
<p>“And we’ll do it together?” He looked up. </p>
<p>“As if there's any other way.” She arched a brow playfully, though Bendy could still see the contained fury in her features. “Though...we do have to find him first.”</p>
<p>“We will.” Bendy promised. “Not like it’ll be hard. He’s practically leading the way to him. Not exactly like there's a lot of ways to go or places to hide down here.”</p>
<p>“True.” She sighed as they reached the end of yet another hall.</p>
<p>The hall opened into a small room, well decorated. A record playing an unfamiliar tune on repeat, phonograph sitting proudly on a couch in the corner. Elegant intricate drawings covered the walls, drawn in ink. The sign over the door across the room labeled the classy resting place as ‘Sanctuary’.</p>
<p>Alice frowned when noticing the sign. Her brow furrowing together but she held her tongue. The pristine couches and music were entirely out of place from the dilapidated section they just came from. It reminded Bendy of the casino on level seven...<em> almost. </em> This seemed too classy for Diamond’s tastes.</p>
<p>His stupid symbol wasn’t even painted anywhere.</p>
<p>“Hello.” Alice suddenly said, kind as ever. Bendy jerked his head up to see an inky toon above them, hanging above on the railing. The toon had their golden orbs fixed in horror on them. Bendy could smell a sick sweetness wafting off the figure.</p>
<p>“You found me!?” The figure shrieked, pushing back. “No, no, no.” They waved their hands desperately back and forth. “I haven’t done anything! Why can’t you just leave us heartless <em> alone!?” </em></p>
<p>“Heartless?” Bendy probed cautiously. Didn’t they walk the path of the ‘heartless’ above? The figure raised their head slightly, eying him warily.</p>
<p>“Y-yes...Your eyes…” They stared down at the two, almost entranced.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“They aren’t...gold.” They slowly edged to the railing. “Does this mean you’re from...outside?” Alice glanced nervously back to Bendy, who shared the sentiment. Last person they met down here was interested in them being from ‘outside’ and she wanted to dissect them. Crazy library lady.</p>
<p>“Are you going to set us free?” Hope bled through the ‘heartlesses’ voice. A loud noise made their inky form ripple and bolt up. They quickly turned back to the pair. “If you can...set us free... please.” The cryptid begged, before bolting down the hall.</p>
<p>“Free?” Alice stared at the railing for some time, waiting to see or hear anything else. Nothing.</p>
<p>“I’m still stuck on the whole ‘heartless’ thing.” Bendy flexed his finger to quote. “Are they good? And why can’t anyone down here give us a straight cussing answer.”</p>
<p>“<em>He </em> mentioned freedom too…”</p>
<p>“Between the raging insanity.” Bendy rolled his eyes, moving across the short room to the closed door. He pushed it open with ease, bracing for the worst. Alice came up behind him, peeking over his shoulder. The room was vacant of any living toon but was alive itself in it’s own way.</p>
<p>Drawings covered the walls. A story Bendy didn’t quite understand. One drawing looked like a girl in a white dress falling off a bridge into a river of ink. A familiar inky girl holding up a book, addressing sludgy inky toons. Was she reading to them?</p>
<p>His eyes drifted over to an elegant looking woman in a long dress with a black arm. She looked to be happily tying a bow tie around a dish toon's neck. Bendy scowled, recognizing them...<em> him </em>. This woman wore a crown in every depiction carrying toy with her, the dish never far from her side. </p>
<p>A few murals over, the woman was attacking toons, killing them. She looked happy reveling in victory with her ally. Her ally didn’t look so happy about their ‘wins’. The last drawing with the woman showed the dish had the crown, toy, and the woman laid dead. He killed her...but he still didn’t look happy. </p>
<p>If Bendy had to venture a guess, he would say ‘sad’.</p>
<p>Bendy’s eye turned to the other wall, the one Alice was watching. A silhouette of a familiar feline standing in front of a grand machine. Then lots of felines, curiously looking at one another. He...had no idea what to make out of that. Explained the multiple Felixes…Felixi? This place was making his head hurt.</p>
<p>Then a small village, poorly constructed. Black surrounding the homes, sketched toons standing outside hand in hand. So people <em> did </em> actually live down here? More depictions showed them working together. Building new homes. Dying by the elegant woman’s hand. She was plucking hearts from them. The demon shuddered, moving on to the largest work.</p>
<p>This one being above a vent, likely their way onwards. It looked like the monster that chased after him and Alice. Messier and just as horrible. For some reason he couldn't place, Bendy did <em> not </em> want to be in this room any more. Not even with a drawing of that <em>thing </em>.</p>
<p>“Time to move on?” Alice hummed, moving away from the drawing she’d been viewing.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He rummaged through his bag, snatching up a flashlight. By some miracle, it stitched on but the light was pathetically dim. Alice smiled, tapping her halo, light pouring off it.</p>
<p>“Better?” He switched off the crummy light.</p>
<p>“Better.” He climbed in, pausing to look at her. “Can you fit?” She looked offended. He gasped. “No, no! Not like that! I’m just sm-” Ohh, he didn’t want to say it. He really didn’t. “...small...” He choked out. “You’re taller than me, soo…” He wanted to punch himself for putting his foot in his mouth. At least Alice looked relaxed.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” She said at last, behind contained laughter. “Lead on.”</p>
<p>She’d never know how grateful he was that she didn’t burst out laughing...not that he’d <em> tell </em> her.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The two crawled until reaching another open vent. Bendy pushed his way out into a dark room, flying on the wall and floor. He helped Alice out, her light filling the room. The room looked more like a storehouse for the Fantasia Circus...if the Fantasia Circus got doused in ink and broke half their supplies for kicks.</p>
<p>Metal doors just a stone’s throw away firmly shut. Bendy smirks, cracking his knuckles as he makes his way over. His claws pry into the door, wedging it open a hair. He groaned pulling harder but the door was barely budging. What the cuss? He grit his teeth as he strained. The moment he let go, the door slammed shut.</p>
<p>“Reinforced.” He cursed at the door. “Probably has a mechanism to open or something. I’m not seeing a keyhole, anyways...”</p>
<p>“Up there?” Alice asks, pointing to a balcony above them. Bendy almost broke into another round of curses until spying the staircase leading up.</p>
<p>“Guess so.” The two moved hand in hand up to the balcony. It had a model of the amusement park planned for the resort. Small, but enough to keep families entertained. A few rides, planned entertainment, and games for kids. This place must’ve been for folks with cash to spare.</p>
<p>Bendy snorted, moving past the board and models while Alice curiously stared at them. He spied the power, and the breaker switched off. Easy fix. He strode calmly up, flicking it back on. The lights above flickered on. Alice unlit her halo as a dull yellow filled the room. A sudden click went off, Bendy snapped his head around to see Alice poke a cassette player.</p>
<p>Why did she like those things so much? They never had anything good on them!</p>
<p><em> ‘Wow! I'm so glad I took up the offer to tune up these machines.’ </em> A man with a light worn voice chuckled merrily. <em> ‘Yes, they are in </em> desperate <em> need of repair but they are masterfully built. Beautiful, really. It takes a lot to impress me when it comes to machines. I’ve built and seen some amazing things...but these?’ </em> He chuckled, good naturedly. </p>
<p>Entirely genuine, with every word of praise. <em> ‘Just shy on perfection if I do say so myself. Just wish the staff upstairs were a bit friendlier. I can’t for the life of me figure out why they can’t stand me so much. Oh well. Their loss!’ </em> He snorted and Bendy could almost see the man roll his eyes. <em> ‘Now...where’d I put that wrench?’ </em> </p>
<p>As the audio clicked off, Bendy felt something stir in him. The mechanic's voice made him think of his little brother. Was Boris okay? Were their friends down here, or copies? He didn’t know. Alice set a hand on his shoulder, tugging him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Door’s open.” She smiled gently. “Felix is close by, I know it.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“I can feel it.” Her eyes sparkled with confidence. “A little more and he’ll be safe.”</p>
<p>“And then we can punch Diamond?”</p>
<p>“If he’s around.” She rolled her eyes snarkily. “Probably will run at the first sign of trouble.” He smiled back at her, the two moving back to the entrance. Bendy was able to pry the door open but once he did they slid open the rest of the way on their own. Automatic doors? How freakin’ cool!</p>
<p>Darkness laid ahead of them. He stepped over the threshold and a buzzing filled the room.</p>
<p>Electricity traveling through a now open circuit.</p>
<p>With the power on, electricity slowly brought the forgotten room back to life before their eyes. Bulbs and wires sparking, spitting power occasionally before settling. A low eerie tune playing in the room as it clawed its way back to the living. Games powering on, rides lighting up, and at last the grand sign switched on. A single bulb blowing out as the angel and demon stepped into the abandoned park.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Fantasy Land.” Alice read the lights aloud, then to the ink scrawled across the bottom. “Where nightmares meet reality.”</p>
<p>“Sounds swell.” Bendy deadpanned as they stepped in the park. “Wonder what will go wrong here.” Alice gave him a look. “What!? It’s true!” She sighed, sauntering ahead.</p>
<p>“Let’s just figure out the way through.”</p>
<p>“You got it!” He mock saluted, though she missed it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The denizens of Fantasy Land slowly awoke to the sounds of park music and muted chatter. Each one excited for the games ahead. Stepping out of their stupors they prepared to receive their guests.</p>
<p>Be sure to make it an experience they’d <em> never </em>forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Break it Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bendy and Alice play Diamond's game to save Felix. They're hot on the twisted toon's heels but one must wonder...</p><p>Who's hunting who?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey and welcome back! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had some art planned for it and it's at the very end. I worked very hard on it and it was the piece combined with some ideas that inspired this AU to begin with. It's a little old but I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Before updating, I didn't have a copy since my computer died. However, my dear pal Bilbo, had a copy and sent it to me. Thank you so much Bil! Anyways, their is some character death in this chapter and in the artwork, so be warned.</p><p>Without further ado...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fantasy Land wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. There were sections of the park that were powered down, but most of them appeared to be bigger attractions. What drew the couple’s eyes was a haunted house at the far end of the park. That and the diamond painted in the middle of the sealed doors.</p><p>“I’m willing to bet all the bacon soup in the world he’s in there.” Bendy declared rolling up his sleeves. He slammed his claws into the door, pulling with all his might. They didn’t even budge or whine. He spied a panel on the wall, hanging ajar. He moved over as Alice pushed on the doors. She knocked for no reply.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you're right.” She hummed, settling her hands on her hips. “Diamond! Are you in there!?” No reply. The angel tapped her foot, closing her eyes feeling for the split entity. After a few moments she could pick up on those starkly different emotions. Mania and guilt, past the doors. “He’s here.” She confirmed, turning to Bendy, who wasn’t there.</p><p>A brief panic welled up in the angel, only to see him working on the panel a short walk away. The demon muttered bitterly under his breath as he fixed wires and pulled on them. Reading tape wrapped around them, then shoving them away. Bendy frowned at the panel by the house's doors. He groaned at the design, pulling at his fur. Alice looked down at her companion, concerned.</p><p>“This design is a load of moonrocks!” He hissed as she stopped behind him, snatching the lever and yanking it down. Whoever designed this was a masochist or an idiot. Maybe both...probably both. He glanced down, seeing a tools box on the ground. He rooted around for anything useful and only found a wrench.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Alice fretted as a light on the board flickered on and started blinking. He bagged it, turning his attention back to the frustrating excuse for a panel. Bendy rummaged through the wiring and labels until he snapped the panel shut. That outta do it.</p><p>“Door won't open until we switch everything else on. It’s an outdated method of wiring, and it’s a starfallen a pain in the tail.” He ranted, marching to the carnival games. “We need four cussing power sources, switched on in order to power the starfallen house!” He growled. “The labels read ‘games’, ‘arena’, ‘storage’, and ‘theater’. So, I’m willing to bet the first cussing one is over here!”</p><p>The games were all now lit up, playful music lilting off them. A ball toss, ring toss, some sort of shooting game, and strength test. On the far side of the booths, a metal gate was firmly shut. Alice picked up one of the balls curiously.</p><p>“So,” She looked at the colorful toy thoughtfully, “we play the games to get in?” Bendy growled, snatching up the rings. </p><p>“I guess so. This is stardust!” He threw a few rings, getting angrier as each one missed. “Felix needs us and we’re stuck doing thi-” A loud crack echoed across the floor, then two more. The ball toss lit up green as Alice clapped happily. </p><p>Bendy leaned over to not only see the angel won but the game was now broken. Every bottle shattered. One of three lights above the gate flickered on. If winning one meant that...they just needed to win two more to open the gate.</p><p>“Hey Al, can you do the strength test?” </p><p>“Of course.” She chirped, gabbing the mallet and starting to gauge her blow. Bendy went back to the ring toss landing two before a loud ding rang through the air and Alice dropped the mallet. Another light lit up. Bendy went to throw his last ring to win, when the speakers crackled to life.</p><p>“<b>Tell me, are you two havin’ fun?</b>” Diamond asked impatiently. “<b>I’m sure Felix doesn’t mind waitin’ for his </b> <b> <em>friends</em> </b> <b>.</b>”</p><p>“We’re workin’ on it!” Bendy snarled above.</p><p>“We have to play to open your door.” Alice crossed her arms as Bendy landed the last ring. Third light lighting up and gate opening to reveal the switch. “Maybe if you wanted us there faster, you shouldn’t have set all this up.”</p><p>“<b>I didn’t build the starfallen park, </b> <b> <em>Alice</em></b><b>. I just use it...an’ I don’t care. But Felix might...who knows. Not everyone deals with </b> <b> <em>abandonment </em> </b> <b>the same.</b>” The speakers cracked off.</p><p>“Schmuck.” Bendy mumbled under his breath, pulling the switch and another attraction powered up. Lights and recorded cheers played from across the room. Likely the ‘arena’, whatever that was supposed to be.</p><p>“Bendy…” Alice sighed in disapproval, following him to the fake cheers.</p><p>“He is.” The demon countered. The two made their way to a cheap medieval looking attraction with knights and horses painted on rotting portraits and woven into ink stained tapestries. It was plain, and a little underwhelming. Cheap décor hung from the walls. Mostly a mockery of an actual castle...not that Bendy had seen a real castle but he was fairly certain they didn’t have electricity.</p><p>Alice pushed open a pair of wooden doors leading into a makeshift stadium, which had to be the arena. The pair stepped into the aisle, going down the stairs into the arena. The ‘arena’ was essentially a lone table in the middle with a recording, and a sword stabbed through the table and player. Both very much out of place for an area dedicated to dueling. The pair approached slowly, until a door slammed shut behind them.</p><p>“Guess we’re not going back…” Bendy grumbled under his breath, sulking across the arena.</p><p>“Once we hit the switch, it’ll probably open back up.” Alice commented optimistically. “The other door didn’t open until we won those silly games.” She made a fair point. Bendy took in the massive dueling arena, empty stands flooded with ink. Set upon set of armor strung up and hanging from the ceiling like abstract art.</p><p>A single set lay crumpled against the floor, its body contorted to still hold onto the blade. Some vain attempt at duty or whatever. Likely just left behind like everything else around this inky hellscape. Bendy spied the switch across the room, under a sealed cage. Wonderful. Now they just needed to open it.</p><p>Alice stepped up to the table, curiously looking over the recorder. He walked over to her as she eyed the player. “Switch is over there.” He pointed. This could be fast. In and out, no trouble just like the games. “I can probably bend the bars.”</p><p>“This might switch it on.” Alice murmured, running a hand over the pristine sword. Bendy sighed, clicking play.</p><p>“Let’s see.” A familiar raspy voice played from the recorder, albeit very weak and worn.</p><p><em> ‘I can remember,’ </em> Bendy felt sick hearing a series of pained wet coughs, <em> ‘remember the old man tellin’ me an’ Mugs stories ‘bout...uhg...the warriors. Knights, really. I always,’ </em> More wet coughing, <em> 'wondered what that would be like as a kid. Bein’ a grand old hero. Hah!’ </em> </p><p>He let out a hiss of pain with a bitter laugh. <em> ‘Me? A hero? As if! No such things as </em> heroes <em> . Just violent folks who get praised an’ the ones who get locked up...guess I fall somewhere in the middle. Heh.’ </em></p><p><em> ‘Ya know...I kinda wish I had a hero of my own. Before...maybe things woulda been different. Maybe I coulda...stayed home...forget all this stardust… It’s either workin’ for that witch...or </em> this <em> . I told myself I ain’t workin’ for anyone ever again...but if it means gettin’ outta here...’ </em> </p><p>He groaned loudly. <em> ‘If it means findin’ her...any of them...Guess I’ll just have to do all this crap all over again. Heh. History repeats itself, huh?’ </em> He let out a humorless chuckle, growing weaker. <em> ‘No princesses here…just evil queens </em> ... <em> and </em> kings <em> .’ </em>The tape switched off.</p><p>“Cups…” Bendy felt his heart twist. What on earth <em> happened </em>to him down here!? Things didn’t add up in that recording. Bendy didn’t know why, just a gut feeling. Something about the way the dish man was talking didn’t make him feel right.</p><p>“Witch...” Alice whispered. “The woman Milla, perhaps? I doubt the Ink Witch would be much of a threat. Milla however, <em> was </em>talking to someone we couldn’t hear…wanting them to work for her. Her work was...fairly atrocious.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Bendy wasn’t sure. He vaguely recalled something about the dish from the train. Cuphead had some first hand experience with experimentation, via Hat and that goggle wearing fool. Would he be valuable to ‘Milla’? Diamond needed supplies to ‘keep it together’. The more the demon thought, the more he wished he didn’t. </p><p>Thankfully, his spiral was cut short.</p><p>Metal screeched across the room, angel and demon looking up to a set of armor animated. The ink dripping knight pointed a steady blade at the pair. Bendy looked past the ink stained suit, seeing the power switch, gate now up. What were the chances they could make it past him and get the power?</p><p>Even if they got past him, no guarantee they’d get out alive...or that he wouldn’t follow them. Alice calmly stepped up to the impaled tape and pulled the blade free in a fluid motion. One foot forward, one back. Knees bent and eyes focused, forward facing.</p><p>“When you see an opening,” Alice said softly, leaning forward, “run for the switch. I can handle this.”</p><p>“Al, are you-”</p><p>“Go.” Without warning she rushed forward and the knight broke into a sprint to meet her. Sparks flew from the blades, deafening clang echoing around the small arena. Bendy had never seen her so confident before...so flawlessly precise and assured. The focused glint in her eyes…a small smirk on her lips... <em> FOCUS! </em></p><p>Bandy slapped himself in the head. Power switch, then Alice. She jabbed her blade in a gap in the armor, pulling back as ink spewed from the wound. The knight lowered his blade, looking curiously at the ink streaming down his armor. Tilting his oddly shaped helmet at Alice as if to say ‘really?’. She shrugged and the knight went swinging away again.</p><p>Bendy carefully watched the two, Alice, fight as he edged around the room. When he was in running distance to the switch, he bolted. Knight and angel too entranced in their deadly dance of death to notice him. He hooked his claws around the switch and pulled down with all his strength.</p><p>“Power’s on, Al!” Bendy shouted. The knight turned to him, Alice didn’t. Metal man’s last mistake. She twisted her blade into his hilt, rotating and knocking the weapon out his hand. He dove for the blade, and she yanked his cape back. Then pulled it around his head, toppling him over.</p><p>Alice calmly strode for the other blade, scoping it up and twisting it in her hand idly. The knight ripped his cape off furiously, running at her. She crossed both weapons, leaping forward before Bendy could so much as blink. The knight threw up a hand, backpedaling quickly.</p><p>He tripped over his legs clumsily, hitting the arena floor with a resounding thud. Alice twisted the blades and drove them down over his chest. Both biting into the floor next to him, handles pinning him down. The knight pulled at the swords with no avail. He kept flailing as Alice backed up.</p><p>She swept her bangs back with a smile. “Told you I had it.”</p><p>“Didn’t doubt you for a second, Al.” He winked, taking her by the arm as they strolled out. The poor knight kept trying to free himself only to give up in vain and lay still on the floor. “Where’d you learn to fight like that, anyways?”</p><p>“My Dad.” She hummed proudly with a spring in her step. “I’ll have to thank him for the lessons when we get out.” Bendy watched her finish fixing her hair, with a sigh. “On to the next one?”</p><p>“Of course.” Bendy stepped out, looking at the house. Another light lit up. “Two more to go.” His eyes noticed a new door unlocked in Fantasy Land. “There.” He pointed.</p><p>“Guess we found our next stop.” Alice grinned confidently, squeezing his hand.</p><p>“Felix is counting on us.”</p><p>“Then we better hurry.”</p><p>-</p><p>Sure enough, the next room was open. Storage for the forgotten theme park. Everything from prizes to food. Alice’s eyes sparkled when she found a mound of bagged chips. Bendy noticed a few can’s of the forsaken soup Felix gave them. He pocketed a few, just in case...and some chips and sweets. They may all be spoiled but better than nothing.</p><p>As the pair made their way through the winding shelves they came across a large storeroom turned into a makeshift camp of sorts. A barrel in the center with fire coming out of it. Two makeshift tents made from tarps, one large, one small. Inky stained toys near the tents, food wrappers too. Little doodles along the wall, that Bendy couldn’t even begin to try to make out.</p><p>A familiar inky figure crawled out of one of the tents. The eyeless one that gave him the gears. It tilted its head at him, then two more popped out. Alice gasped when seeing the mouthless one. Must’ve been her ‘friend’. The third one looked like a cruel meshing of the other two, but had eyes and a mouth...just no ears. What a strange trio.</p><p>“Uhh...hi.” Bendy waved nervously. All three waved back. “We’re looking for a switch. Do you three know where we can find one in here?” Eyeless nodded, pointing the way they came. Earless sighed and pointed Eyeless’ arm down the hall. Mouthless nodded, pointing the same direction as well.</p><p>“Thank you.” Alice smiled. “You three are a big help.” Each one took on a bashful stance. Alice giggled, elbowing Bendy. “Do you have that candy?”</p><p>“Yeah, one sec.” He fished through his bag and gave them each a piece. Earless unwrapped his and popped it in his mouth. Eyeless unwrapped hers, and slipped it past the stitching. Mouthless just pushed it against their cheek, and the candy melted in out of sight.</p><p>Bendy suppressed a shudder.</p><p>The trio went back to their own devices as Bendy and Alice went down the hall. Sure enough, there was another switch. Alice yanked it down and power clicked on. She looked at Bendy nervously but he shrugged.</p><p>“I think those three are alright.” He assured, taking her hand. “And If not I don’t think it will be much of a fight.” She smiled warmly. As they passed through the large room again, the trio seemed to be doodling. Earless marched up to them, handing Alice a stick. She gingerly took it.</p><p>“Thank you?” Earless nodded, and joined the other two drawing on the wall.</p><p>“See? They’re berries.” Alice let out a held breath, giving him a smile.</p><p>“It would appear so.” They walked back through the maze of shelves, weaving their way back to the park. “One more to go.” Bendy nodded grimly, breaking ahead. The last door to the ‘magician’s theater’ was now open, gaudy sign all lit up. Impossible to miss.</p><p>“Sounds fun.” He muttered as they walked across the park. The theater was similarly set up to the arena but classier. It would have almost been elegant if not for ink staining nearly every surface. Place was drenched in the stuff. The black substance lapping at their ankles.</p><p>Inside the showroom, all tables and chairs were pushed in a heap against the wall. The switch very clearly in the back right corner of the stage, lit up dimly. A single ink drenched round table sat in the center of the room, a black top hat sitting on top of yet another player. Bendy groaned.</p><p>“Do we gotta?” Alice nodded, hitting play and walking off to the switch. Bendy listened to a woman’s smooth voice fill the air. Milla. Alice started towards the stage but the ink was getting deeper the closer she got.</p><p><em> ‘All my life I have perfected my craft for eons and yet the solution to mend my body eludes me.’ </em> Milla sounded disgusted. Bendy could almost imagine her face contorted with the emotion, nose upturned. <em> ‘So long as this forsaken ink stains my skin and soul, there is no escape. My pet has been obedient lately which is progressing my research further than it has in decades. Good to know he can </em> properly <em> listen. Maybe if he’s good we can go back to the way things were.’ </em> Bendy for some reason really wanted to punch this dame but he couldn’t place why.</p><p><em> ‘I’m so close to perfection now. A few more adjustments and I’ll be free of this forsaken inky hellhole! Those </em> traitors <em> will pay for leaving me behind. Four thousand years does a lot to wind up a gal’s heels...and do I have plans for them.’ </em> Milla laughed cruelly for a moment. <em> ‘And this time, there will be no one to push me down! I will be the one on top. Me! Like I so rightfully deserve! They will regret dismissing me, and I will </em> never <em> let them forget their error. They will regret the day they turned their backs on Milla Legna, the most powerful arcanist the Micco empire ever saw…’ </em> She paused and broke into a fit of playful giggles <em> ‘...and of course </em> will <em> see again.’ </em></p><p>The tape clicked off as she giggled some more. Bendy froze, blinking slowly. He wondered if she and Diamond were pals… Maybe she was his mentor? They seemed to have an awful lot in common...but she mentioned a ‘pet’.  Alice sloshed closer to the stage, ink up to her chest. Bendy, however, was lost in thought.</p><p>Milla mentioned that ‘he’ was helping her… Cup mentioned working for someone in his last log. Did he work for Milla?...Or that witch upstairs. Both of them!? This was making his head hurt! He looked up at the table as the tape slid into the ink, as the hat suddenly rose up. An inky being solidifying under it, two springy ears popping up, and golden eyes snapping open.</p><p>“Alice!” Was all Bendy got out before a wave of ink slammed him aside, and Alice far from the stage. The being reached into the ink and a set of massive hands reached out. Each grabbing at the demon and angel. Alice shrieked and dove under the ink, hand slapping at the surface.</p><p>Bendy scrambled to his feet just as the hand slammed down next to him. The hand after Alice now coming after him. She surfaced with a gasp a few feet from the stage. Her worried dark eyes locked on to his. </p><p>“I’ll be fine!” He shouted, rolling out of another swipe. She nodded, paddling to the stage. The golden eyed magician glared at Bendy, both arms trying harder to grab him. Poor sap thought he could grab him? Please, he’d been running from folks since he was a kid. Good luck, schmuck.</p><p>A loud click ran through the theater, every light clicking on and Alice backpedaling from the switch. The Magician turned on her but a loud groan filled the room and ink started draining away. The Magician tried to stay on the table, pulling his hands free but Bendy flipped the table dropping the being into the ink. </p><p>A few minutes passed and a thin layer of ink covered the floor. No Magician, but his hat was left behind, turned on its side. Alice hopped down from the stage, staring at Bendy.</p><p>“We won?” She rubbed her arm.</p><p>“I guess?” He shrugged. An inky arm ripped out the hat. Both of them screamed. “Run!”</p><p>“I am!” The pair bolted for the exit, as the lone arm felt around. Dragging the hat along with it. Alice slammed the theater doors shut once they were outside and Bendy dragged a few nearby crates to stack in front of it.</p><p>“To Felix?” Bendy gasped as faint spooky music could be heard. The house must have powered up with the circuit finally completed.</p><p>“To Felix.” Alice confirmed.</p><p>-</p><p>The house powered up, pathetic animatronic laughter echoing cross Fantasy Land. Bendy and Alice approached the ride, hand in hand. A trademark diamond painted in the corner told them they were on the right track. Bendy broke away from Alice to shove on the sealed door leading into the attraction. It wasn’t budging.</p><p>“I think we’ll have to ride.” Alice sighed, climbing into a car. Bendy stared at the angel like she was mad. Her reply was simply patting the seat next to her. He groaned, sliding in next to her. The car’s ride bar slid down and clicked in place over them.</p><p>“If this kills us, I’m haunting you.” He deadpanned.</p><p>“Wouldn’t we both be dead?” Alice frowned. “You’re going to haunt another ghost?”</p><p>“Let’s just go get Felix.” The ride, as if on cue, jerked forward and slowly edged along the track through the first doors. The halls were dark, decorated with cheap scares and cardboard cutouts.</p><p>“<b>And now, the ride truly begins for you two.</b> ” Diamond cut in over the intercom. On instinct, Bendy tugged on the bar but it didn’t budge. “C<b>ome in, an’ we’ll just pretend it’s all just a silly bad dream. Your imagination’s going a lil’ wild, nothin’ too serious...</b> <b> <em>right?</em> </b> He laughed cruelly making the couple squirm. “<b>Still have every precious memory lined up..? Wonder what that’s like…not havin’ </b> <b> <em>holes </em> </b> <b>in your mind or body. Must be nice...</b>”</p><p>“That’s not an excuse for what you’ve done!” Alice shouted boldly. “I thought there was something good in you...but I was wrong. You’re just a vile, horrible person.” Bendy felt a little impressed by her bravery. “You might look like our friend, but you're a poor imitation.” Diamond scoffed at that.</p><p>“<b>‘A poor imitation’?</b>” He cackled. “<b>That’s my line, </b> <b> <em>Alice.</em> </b> <b> I thought friends helped each other out? So much they don’t tell ya in the fine print. Say...shouldn’t you two be helpin’ out your new friend? I’m sure he misses both a ya </b> <b> <em>very </em> </b> <b>much. In fact, I can bet he’ll be excited ta see your faces.</b>”</p><p>“We will find Felix, you know. We will save him.” Bendy declared at the ceiling, earning a small chuckle. “He’s not yours.” They passed under a pipe dripping ink on both of them. As usual, it rolled right off but still felt disgusting.</p><p>“<b>It’s a funny thing, ya know. How so much can fall apart so fast.</b>” Diamond said suddenly, changing the subject as the car clacked onwards. “<b>One minute I had everythin’ I could ever want. A family, friends I could trust, freedom...sweet, sweet freedom. What anyone would want, really.</b>” Angel and demon exchanged a nervous glance. Neither one liked where this conversation was going.</p><p>“<b>The next, it’s all gone.</b>” Diamond growled. “<b>Family washed away in this abyss an’ our so-called </b> <b> <em>friends </em> </b> <b>locked me inside! They said they’d wait...but they lied…they left us </b><b><em>behind. </em> </b> <b>All these years </b> <b> <em>alone </em> </b> <b>in this </b> <b> <em>Hell</em> </b> <b>, an’ </b> <b> <em>for what!? This existence!?</em> </b>" He laughed humorlessly, mania creeping in. “<b>So much for </b> <b> <em>trust, </em> </b> <b>huh </b> <b> <em>Bendy? </em> </b> <b>She was a liar too, you know...and now she’s nothing but a bitter memory.</b>”</p><p>“I didn’t do a starfallen thing to you, you <em> mook!” </em>Bendy hissed, glaring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“<b>Keep tellin’ yourself that.</b>”</p><p>“What did you do to her?” Alice whispered yanking on the bar. Bendy was thanking his lucky stars that she realized it was time for them to bail. “To Milla?”</p><p>“<b>It doesn’t matter what I say, you know. I think I’ll let your imagination run wild some more.</b>” The angel paled slightly at the indirect admission. “<b>She was almost worse than the ones who left me behind. In some ways was...but at least she hung on until the bitter end.</b> <b>I just </b><b><em>wanted</em></b><b> what was </b><b><em>promised</em></b><b> to me! I just wanted to be free again...whole again. Surely you both can understand that much?</b>” If Bendy didn’t know any better, it almost sounded like Diamond was begging for them to agree.</p><p>“I understand you murdered her.” Bendy replied flatly. “I understand you're a self-absorbed lunatic who tried to kill us.”</p><p>“<b>If you know what she did, you’d change your merry lil’ tune.</b>”</p><p>“We found her research.” Alice spoke up. “And yes, what she did was terrible. I won’t deny that but why kill her?”</p><p>“<b>The better question, angel, is why didn’t I sooner? She hurt us over and over again...it was only a matter of time before she had to pay the price.</b>” Diamond replied coldly. “<b>Sometimes you don’t see a trap until you’re caught in it. Like a fly in a spider web. It doesn’t know it’s dead until the spider’s fangs sink in.</b>”</p><p>“Ditto.” Bendy snapped back as they rounded another corner. A few cheap cut out ghosts waving their arms making ‘boo’ noises. Alice slipped her hand around Bendy’s, who squeezed back. Diamond went quiet as the ride went on. A few shadows dancing in lights. A toy spider that dropped from above, then pulling up.</p><p>“<b>Bendy? Alice? Why are </b> <b> <em>you </em> </b> <b>two here? We're </b><b><em>dying</em> </b> <b> to find out. Why come all the way here if you don’t want to face music?</b>”</p><p>“We fell in and can’t leave.” Alice replied honestly. “We haven’t done anything wrong.”</p><p>“None of your cussing business!” Bendy snarled at the same time. “Just take us to Felix already! Stop trying to buy yourself time and take us to our friend.” Diamond let out an amused hum.</p><p>“<b>Well now...I do think I can arrange that lil’ request. Friendship is important ta ya, we remember that much.</b>” The demon deflated, not expecting that at all. Just more violent useless banter. “<b>Since our </b><b><em>friendly </em></b><b>chat’s over, hang on tight! I’ve gotta surprise…for old times sake...</b>” Oh...he didn’t like the sound of that. Alice mustn’t have either, since she glued herself to his side.</p><p>The doors opened to a small ballroom. It was set up like an elegant living room, cobwebbed chandelier hanging overhead. An organ built into the wall, playing itself. The cart loudly clattered around the room. Bendy twisted his head around, seeing creepy portraits above. Their eyes almost looked like they were following them.</p><p>“Get ready.” Alice murmured, pulling on his side as they drew closer to another set of doors. They opened into a deep darkness, the pair pulling closer. The cart rolled forward and tipped on the tracks to go over the edge. Just as the cart dipped, claws dug into the front stopping its descent.</p><p>“Wha-?” Alice let out a yelp and Bendy pushed them both back from the enormous claws. An enormous monstrous feline leaned into view. “Fe-Fe-Felix!?” Bendy sputtered. The beast replied by lifting the cart of the tracks, marching forward sluggishly before beaming it across the room. </p><p>Alice managed to pull the bar free, angel and demon falling out before the cart exploded across the wall. Diamond was laughing again over the intercom. Felix lurched in the ballroom, doors closing behind him.</p><p>“<b>What do ya think about the new Felix? I think I like him better like this. I took what I needed an’ so generously gave him what he wanted in return. The strength ta fight back, instead of cower. Well, curiosity did kill the cat.</b>”</p><p>“We’re trapped.” Alice whimpered, pushing to her feet. “What do we do?”</p><p>“I dunno.” Ink dripped from the cat as he growled feral at them. “Survive?”</p><p>“<b>Felix, get rid of them.</b> ” Diamond sounded bored. “<b>I’ve had my fun, why don’t you have yours? We're not the only ones who were left behind.</b>” The intercom switched off as the beastly feline made its way closer.</p><p>“He wouldn’t kill us...would he?” Alice whimpered, raising up her stick. She began to back away from the cat monster.</p><p>“I don't think he has a choice.” Bendy mumbled, pulling out his wrench. “Or can even realize it’s us. Stars, what did he do to him?”</p><p>“I...I-I don’t know.” ‘Felix’ roared charging at them filled with primal rage. Bendy raised his wrench to defend himself but...all he could see was his idol. A loving mentor. A sharp pull so his tail and a rush of air. Claws raking where his head had been. Alice threw him behind her as she released his tail.</p><p>Bendy could smell a power sweet scent pouring off her, eyes wide and skin pale. ‘Felix’ hissed, turning sharply and grabbing the angel. Alice screamed as he knocked her aside as if she weighed nothing. Bendy adjusted his grip on his wrench, charging forward. He slammed it full force into the cat when he turned his back to him, stalking towards Alice.</p><p>A howl filled the room. Felix snapped his tail around Bendy’s, throwing him into the organ. The instrument giving a whine from it’s pipes. The demon pried himself out the instrument, groaning. Alice pushed herself up off the floor, grabbing her stick and knocking the beast in the chest. ‘Felix’ responded by putting her through a crate.</p><p>“Felix, <em> stop!” </em> Bendy screamed, breaking free from the instrument. The feline beast turned up to him with a feral gaze. Ink dripping out it’s fanged maw. The inchor sprayed as he snarled, lunging at the teen. ‘Felix’ pinned him to the floor, roaring violently. Alice let out a battle cry, jabbing him with her stick.</p><p>Bendy let out a cry of pain as the beast’s weight was crushing him. He couldn’t breath. He flailed desperately, landing a kick in ‘Felix’s’ side making him hiss. Bendy repeated the motion again as breathing was becoming harder and harder. Alice wailed on him with her stick. So hard the end snapped off.</p><p><em> “Get off him. Get off him!” </em>She shrieked hysterically. Bendy slammed his knee into the massive cat’s chest, knocking off him. Alice rolled out the way as ‘Felix’ stumbled back, his broken form losing more ink. The angel pulled her friend to his feet. Bendy gasping now that the weight was off him.</p><p>“We...have to stop...him…” He panted. Bendy glanced down at the wrench in his hand, then to Alice’s stick. They were so cussing dead. Suddenly the ride sent another cart through, and ‘Felix’ lumbered over to it. Buckets of ink falling from his gaping chest. His claws curled into the metal and he lifted the car off the tracks.</p><p>“Run!” Alice shouted, grabbing at Bendy and missing as she fled across the room. Bendy? He remained still, watching carefully. They couldn’t beat him in strength...so that left out witting him. Just imagine him as that pig who grabbed the trashcan when he was little. Alice was Boris running in fear, he was himself here to protect his family.</p><p>‘Felix’ approached to throw the car, Bendy lunged forward just as he threw it. He let out a fearful cry as he slammed his wrenching to the feline’s chest, cat slapping him away. Bendy got back to his feet, to see the cat losing more and more ink. Gurgling hisses as it finally collapsed in defeat.</p><p>“<b>No!!! No! No! </b><b><em>NO!</em></b><em>”</em> Diamond screamed over the loudspeaker as ‘Felix’ gurgled, collapsing to the floor from the fatal blow. Bendy dropped his wrench, Alice her stick. Bendy dashed over to the remnant of his fallen hero, while Alice remained firmly rooted. “<b>Why can’t you ever </b><b><em>just die!?</em></b><em>”</em> Diamond raged as the audio sharply cut out.</p><p>Bendy sobbed, trying to stop the ink leaking from ‘Felix’s’ broken form. His cries echoing in the round room as the beastly feline faded. Alice covered her mouth, shaking as rivers flowed from her eyes. Her legs refusing to allow her to move closer to the man she…she… The angel felt like she was going to retch right there. </p><p>They…they <em>killed</em> him. They had <em>no</em> <em>choice</em>…</p><p>Diamond didn’t <em> give </em> them a choice.</p><p>The angel stumbled back, barely remaining on her feet. Her quiet whimpers a sharp contrast to her companions. Bendy’s sobs growing hoarser as ‘Felix’ melted into nothing more than a congealed puddle of ink. The ink claiming another victim into its endless unforgiving darkness. Bendy screaming, clawing at the floor in some vain attempt to save his hero. A slam from across the room brought Alice to her senses.</p><p>Diamond standing infuriated, an axe in hand. Murder in his mismatched eyes.</p><p>In a split second, Alice realized what was about to happen. She leapt for her stick as Diamond charged at her, axe ready for her head. Alice held the wood up, ready to defend herself and Bendy to the last. She wouldn’t win but by the stars above she wouldn’t give up! They didn’t make it this far to fail. She glared bravely at the mad toon, Bendy’s gasps hitting her ears.</p><p>Diamond continued to cry out incoherently in rage. Weapon raised above his cracked head. Alice’s stick raised in a final protest. Bendy now screaming her name instead of the cats. Pleading for her to run. The fiend holding the axe, grinning madly as he reared back to strike. Alice raised her stick further in anticipation.</p><p>
  <em> “ALICE!” </em>
</p><p>Then Diamond lurched just as Bendy screamed her name one last time. His eyes wide as a blade pierced cleanly through his chest. A similar state of shock painted a portrait across Alice’s face. His axe clattering to the floor, grip instantly lost. The metal echoing like a scream across the room.</p><p>Diamond gasped as though he never breathed before. A hand desperately groping at the injury leaking black and red. His eyes met Alice’s. Fear and surprise dancing like fire in his irises. The two bleeding colors staining his white button down. A gurgled choking gasp escaping his throat. The gasp sounded like he was drowning, just as the blade tugged free.</p><p>“<b>You c-can’t </b> <b> <em>kill</em> </b> <b> me…</b> ” He spit, a mix of blood and ink spilling out the side of his mouth, trying to see who impaled him “ <b>…n-not in a way that </b> <b> <em>matters.</em> </b> <em> ” </em>Diamond lurched a few steps forward, reaching frantically toward the angel. His voice a hair above a whisper, tone entirely foreign. Alice froze seeing some resemblance of the other side. The guilt switching to relief as the mania faded.</p><p>“...thank...you.”</p><p>Missing her, he finally fell to the ground with a groan taking one last gurgling breath. Then, unmoving, at last. Last words uttered, fighting till the curtain call. Alice watched the discolored ink pooling around the twisted toon’s form. Tears slowly slipping down her face as she watched, shaking. </p><p>Footsteps approached the shaking angel, stopping a few paces from her as a shadow cast across the floor. Alice blinked away her tears, steadying herself. She swallowed nervously, looking up at Diamond’s maker.</p><p>She was met by yet another familiar looking dish toon and mer, but different like everything else in this twisted nightmare. Like his brother, his straw was missing, and clothes were torn and stained with black, though nowhere near as nice. In his hand, he held the offending weapon stained with Diamond’s ichor. </p><p>As for his companion, she held a hand crafted spear and balanced on two mechanical legs. Her clothes were not too different from his, sporting an inky skirt wrap and torn top. Her expression grim, body with more scars than Alice remembered. She smacked her spear in her hands menacingly, as the dish man lowered his blade.</p><p>“My name’s Spade.” The bladed toon said slowly, in a gentle tone. “And she’s Maria.” Spade added, gesturing to the mechanical mer. He sheathed his makeshift blade, holding out an open hand. The mer taking a step close, spear pointed as a veiled threat. “And you two are coming with us… Okay?”</p><p>“O-Okay.”</p><p>Like she had a <em>choice</em> to refuse.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>